In The Closet
by bianchi-chan
Summary: Yamamoto thinks he's seeing things. That's sort of because he is. 8059.


**Title:** In The Closet  
**Author:** ramonesgeisha (francisca)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Sorta bizarre. And OOC. And in second-person POV, which is Yamamoto's POV  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn, Reborn owns me.  
**Pairing:** 8059  
**Summary:** Yamamoto thinks he's seeing things. That's sorta because he is.

"Um...Yamamoto? Are you all right?" A reluctant Tsuna asks you.

"Yeah, I'm good," you reply with a weak smile. But ever since that morning, when you first opened your closet door, a feeling of unshakable uneasiness has consumed you.

"You're right, Yamamoto. Somebody is watching you," Reborn says from behind you.

You turn around and smile at Reborn. "Hey, little guy," you say.

After groaning due to the sheer randomness of Reborn, Tsuna asks you, "What do you mean? Somebody's watching you?"

You sigh. "I'm starting to see people hiding in various closets and lockers and stuff. But its no big deal."

"No big deal?!"

"I think I'm catching a bug, that's all. I'll be fine."

"You won't be fine," Reborn says. "Until you catch the person whos watching you, they'll always be there everywhere you turn."

Reborn disappears as quickly as he had come, and you walk down the hall with Tsuna.

Tsuna doesn't know if he should ask, but he really wants to know.

"So, Yamamoto, who exactly have you been seeing?"

"Well, you were the first one I saw this morning, in my closet," you honestly reply.

Tsuna trips and falls flat on his face. You offer him a hand and help him up. After checking to see if he was all right, you continue to list those that you've seen: Tsuna, Lambo, Reborn, Ryohei, and some kid with glasses.

"That's...really bizarre!" Tsuna says.

"I know, right?" You say. "Watch this."

You open the janitor's closet, and Dino and Hibari are inside.

"Who the heck is Dino?!" Tsuna cries.

"You'll find out in volume four," Reborn's voice says in a spooky tone from somewhere in the walls of the hallway.

"I'll see you later, Tsuna," you say, then you both part ways. Baseball practice is in five minutes, and you hope nothing weird happens there.

But of course, it happens.

You open your locker and ask your entire team if they wouldn't mind getting out so there will be room for your stuff. The team complies. You're confused as hell.

At first, practice goes off without a hitch. Then you swear you see Gokudera on the bench -- in a puppy suit, no less. Even though he's ridiculously dressed, he doesn't seem to mind. He's watching you intently. You're blushing so much that your teammates think you have a fever. A pitch hits you in the head while you're standing at bat because you're preoccupied with staring at the bench, from which Gokudera just vanished from. The bump on your head is so big that everyone thinks you have a concussion. The bump on your head is so big that you think everyone is Gokudera.

You're insane. Then you're unconcious.

You wake up in a hospital bed, where a doctor named Shamal refuses to treat you and keeps asking if you have an older sister. You leave the hospital still feeling a little dizzy, but you manage to find your way home.

You want to go to sleep, to wake up in the morning and for everything to be back to normal. But that baby's words are lingering in your mind.

_Until you catch him, you'll keep seeing them._

You slam open every door in the house and restaurant, pulling out everyone inside. They consequently turn to vapor in your grip. The last is your closet door. You open it with an intensity rivaling that of a warrior's and you're about to extricate your stalker when you realize that it is Gokudera -- the real Gokudera-- who's in your closet and he's the one who pulls you into the closet with him, and shuts the door.

"Um...Yamamoto? Are you all right?" A reluctant Tsuna asks you the next day.

You blush and reply that everything is just fine now. Tsuna stares at you in confusion as you leave for the nearest closet and close the door behind you.

el fin!


End file.
